Starscream (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Starscream Is Not what it seems, from outside he may look like an Loyal Decepticon that always obeys his leaders, but inside He have an deep hate toward his Masters. Horever Starscream fears Death, so he have to Obey his Masters for Avoid Death. Horever he Only awaits for his Masters to Get Killed or Get Lost for Finnaly Became the Leader of All Decepticons!. Fiction :Voice actor: eagc7 (English, Prologue), Abraxgrey (English, Transformers), Nightslash12345 (English, Earth Protectors) After Megatron was Shrunk Down and Offlined by Bumblebee. Starscream Took Over leadership, when becaming the Leader, Starscream Sensed Prowl Somehwere, but He Could Not Find Him, Later Bumblebee Shot Stasrcream in his Spark, Starscream Badly injrued fell to the Ground in where he declared that he is the TRUE Leader of all Decepticons!, And Dies. Later Stasrcream was Revived by Frenzy after he was revived, The Fallen told him to find the Allspark in Earth and use it for revive Megatron and Free Him (The Fallen). Starscream Denied. But Fallen Made him to go by yelling. Later Thundercracker told Starscream that he Found Some Autobots. Later he Arrived to Earth where he scanned his Alternate Form and he aslo blasted the jet and Killed its Pilot. After that he Todl Dreadwing to Get Prime!, Frenzy then Told Starscream that the Allspark is in a Musuem. Starscream went to the Musuem, Destroyed it and Found the Allspark, He was Chased by the Autobots. He Later Revived Megatron. But Then Bumblebee Stole the Allspark From Him, He Told Megatron that Bumblebee Took the Allspark, Megatron tells Sstasrcream to chase him, Horever Starscream Does not follow this Order. Later he Arrived to the city wehere Megatron is Fighting Prime. he found Ironhide and Killed Him, What Appears to be Stasrcream is Seen in the scene where they attack Megatron, After Megatron Died, He Left Earth and Went to the Deeps of Space Relationships The Relationships that the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Transformers (2007) Voyager Class toys *'Starscream''' (Voyager, 2007) **''Japanese ID number:'' MD-08 **''Accessories:'' Six missiles : The Voyager-class version of Movie Starscream transforms into an officially-licensed Lockheed-Martin F-22 Raptor fighter jet, albeit in beige. :Pushing the fighter along a smooth surface causes the missile-launching barrels to rotate and fire their projectiles, which can also be stored in the black flip-up braces on the launchers. During transformation, pushing up upon the canopy fuselage piece activates Starscream's Automorphing gimmick, which pushes panels out of the torso, wings and stabilizers. In robot mode, Starscream is mostly faithful to his movie CGI model, except for being bulkier around his chest, lacking engines on his back and having the very large Gatling cannons serve as his arms (a facsimile of his much slenderer weapons from the movie). Interestingly, his projectile missiles are sculpted to resemble fingers, should users choose to keep them loaded while Starscream is in robot mode. An interesting note is that Swindle's (or Camshaft's) hands, when detached, make a snug fit in between the three main cannons; if you're feeling sillier, Legends Megatron's shoulder does, too. Go on, try it yourself, yes, we'll wait... :This toy was later retooled and redecoed into Movie Thundercracker, ROTF Ramjet and, ROTF Skywarp. :This Toy was Used has Starscream in Prologue and Transformers ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Class toys *'Starscream' (Voyager, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RD-02 **''Accessories:'' 2 projectiles :Revenge of the Fallen Voyager class Starscream is far more accurate to the movie model in both modes than the previous movie's Voyager mold. Revenge Starscream has two arm-mounted, spring loaded missile launchers sculpted to resemble his M61A2 Vulcan 20 mm rotary cannons. Starscream's Mech Alive gimmick is linked between his head and chest; when you turn his head, the gears in his chest spin. He has amber light piping for his eyes, but they've been painted over in red. :According to the stock photos of the hand-painted prototype, Starscream's hands originally had a joint down the middle of his palms, possibly to facilitate in hiding them in fighter mode. His arm-mounted cannons were also originally separate parts from his forearms, jointed to move back and forth, again possibly to hide them in fighter mode. However this was changed for the final toy, with the hands now molded as one piece and unable to be hidden in vehicle mode, and his cannons' details (including the joints) simply molded directly onto his arms. His knee caps were also originally a separate movable piece and not joined to his upper leg. It is assumed this was done for cost cutting. His packaging call-outs (excepting Europe) still claim that he has "pop out missile launchers," despite this gimmick's removal. The toy's instructions include a superfluous "flip down hands" step, and depict the missile launchers extended with partially-folded hands when describing the missile-launch action. :This Toy was Used has Starscream in Transformers, Earth Protectors and Sector 7 Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons